


Dust

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [57]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, F/F, Love/Hate, No Smut, Psychological Horror, Supernatural Elements, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Nightmares are simply mere illusions — she's heard that said before. Like a burst of memory.





	Dust

**Author's Note:**

> This time is a little bit less of a romantic story and more hate/love... any comments/thoughts appreciated! I'm curious to see if there are any Pandora Hearts fans still roaming around! I still have major nostalgia for it!

 

057\. Dust

*

Nightmares are simply mere illusions — she's heard that said before. Like a burst of memory.

White, sparkling orbs loom towards Alice, beckoning her forward, until she reaches a floating, angled and broken shard of platform.

_I've been here. I know I have_.

Various items of luxurious, noble furniture and toys, collapsed and shred into pieces, also float around her, rotted and grubby and filthy.

A girl resembling Alice with white hair and lilac-blue roses twirls around, lifting her leg gracefully.

" _Alice, Alice, full of dust and malice_ ," she singsongs, her voice clear and a soft melodic-sweet. Alice feels her heart clench painfully inside her. " _No lace, no cream, shall wake you from these dream, dream, dreams… only screams, screams, screams, screams, SCREAMS!_ "

The Will of the Abyss careens high into the air, shrieking. Her pretty, pale green eyes bulge in their sockets, diving down for her twin.

She tackles Alice to the platform, crashing their bodies together, her satin, pearly-white gloves dirtied with visible tea-stains. Alice chokes against her iron-strength grasp to her windpipe.

" _I'll kill you, love you, my sweet sister_ ," the Will of the Abyss trills in a continuous singsong, her words darker and headier than tumbled quill-ink.

" _Sweeter than an elixir_."

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
